Sailormoon: out of the past
by sailormoonatcj
Summary: Serena took revenge on her high school graduation by ruining the graduation, and burned the school down. 5 years later some students who survived the fire are out to get revenge. Rated for strong graphic violence and sexuality/nudity
1. Chapter 1

Serena was in high school ,and longing for her graduation

To be over with. Because she was bullied, and beat up

By all the students. She went to confront her boyfriend

About it, but she was shocked in what she saw. She

Saw her boyfriend having sex with her best friend.

As they were making love anger and hate was released

Within her. as she had a plan for her boyfriend ,and her best

Friend. And the ones who wronged her where going to pay on the

upcoming graduation.

She knew of the other girl's that her boyfriend was with in the past.

She immediately took a video recorder, and started to record

The two having sex.

The next day...

It was graduation day, and everybody was excited about it.

They had refreshments, and a big screen of a slide show

Of a all the students who made it to graduation.

Serena had it all planned out as the students sat

Down to watch the slide show of the students, but they

Where very shocked in saw in slide show.

What they saw on the Slide show was Serena boyfriend

Roughly thrusting Serena best friend. They roughly kissed

Sucked, and nibble each other all over there naked bodies.

Then the screen switched to him having sex with two

Girl's he used to date.

As the graduation class, and students of the school were

Modified in what the saw.

At moment all the students noticed that the floor

Was full of snakes, and were crawling on the stage.

Then water balloons filled with blood came down

Hit them all .and they were falling ; tripping over

The chairs as the snakes were attacking them leaving

Several students bloodied because of snake bits.

A snake bit the principal on neck,

With blood squirting out of his neck. he hit

A electrical wire; setting the school

On fire. Serena sneaked out , and walked away

As the school burned down. But little did she know

some students saw her walking away

From the burning school.


	2. Chapter 2

5 years later...

Serena was in a new town and running a club

Where was at. It was very successful in the neighborhood,

and she had many new friends. She was considered one of the

coolest waitest that owned the club in the new neighborhood

where she was at. She ran the club and her bouncer named

Darien kept it clean in the club, in case the men got out

Of control. And Serena and Darien where good friends,

For they worked together to make sure everyone had

A good time when they got to the club. One day when

Serena was passing drinks out to the crowd, some young

Men came into the club. Serena thought they look like trouble

So she had Darien check them out. Darien went over and

Asked "you guy's need a drink", "6 beers" said one of

Young men. While Darien when to get the drinks, one of the

Young men recognized Serena. Then one of them said

"After we finish our beer, show time".


	3. Chapter 3

After Darien bout them there drinks he ,and Serena

Went into a private room. Then Darien grabbed her ,and they

Both kissed each other deep as Darien slammed her against the wall.

She lowered her panties as he lifted her leg up he pounded his cock into

Her very hard as continued to kiss deep.

He had his hand on her right breast, squeezing,

And pinching her breast as thrust harder.

He fell down backwards she landed on top

Of him still on his cock. She took her shirt off,

And she started to unbutton his shirt as she stroked

Him. He put his hands on her waist , and she stroked

Heavier as his hands moved to her breasts.

Her hands were on his shoulders as leaned back,

He moaned and groaned as continued to lean back

And stroke heavy.

She fell on his chest , and they both

Kissed passionate and deep as they had

They're arm around each other. Dariens hands

Went from her back to her ass as they continued

To kiss deep. Suddenly they both heard a explosion

In the club, and both got dressed to go see what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

Darien when out to check it out, but was shocked in what he saw

in the club. It was Xenotime, Vampiru and their gang setting fire

To the club. Shortly Serena came out and recognize them right

Away. "you guys are dead! I killed you when I set your school on fire!"

Serena yelled. "You thought wrong we all survived the fire, and now

Your going pay" said Xenotime. Then Vampiru shot his laser eye at

Dariens shoulder and he began to bleed very badly, then they're henchmen

Beat him up until he was a bloody mess then threw him over the bar

Corner, as they all wickedly laughed.

As they continued to laughed setting the club on fire,

Serena zap one of them with power of the moonbeam

Blasted him into a electrical wire burning him to death.

As the other henchmen went to shoot her, she floating to the

Ceiling putting out the fire with wave of her arm.

The henchmen was ready to fire when she saw the disco

ball was right above him, she shot her moonpower to cut the

Chord that held the discoball and it land on top off the henchmen.

She shot the moonclap breaking the discoball and it exploded in blood.

But Xenotime started to set the club on fire, as Serena was faced with

Vampiru.


	5. Chapter 5

As Vampiru and Serena squared off, Vampiru shot out

his laser eye and Serena let out her moonclap. The laser eye

and the moonclap hit with strong impact blowing Vampiru

over the side of the bar table,

and Serena back violently into the wall.

When Vampiru got to his feet he shot out

his laser eye several times. Serena dodged

his lasers as they were fired at her.

Vampiru suddenly shot her in the shoulder

and fell badly wounded. As Vampiru stood

over her for the kill, when something blew threw

his chest creating a big whole in his chest

as he fell dead to the ground.

As Serena looked, Darien came out and looked

over Vampiru body saying "thought I saved you for a change".

As he was treating her wound, Xenotime blasted them downstairs

onto the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

Xenotime went downstairs to find Serena and Darien

so he could kill them both quickly, for his power was

great and he could easily take them both out with one blow.

Suddenly Darien jump out to stab him but Xenotime grabbed

him by the throat and held him high. He shouted

"Serena! If you don't come out right I'll break

his neck!" As Xenotime held him high.

At that moment moonlight shot out Xenotimes

eye and he dropped Darien holding his wounded eye

with blood squirting and splattering all over

his face. Then Darien took his knife and stabbed him

in the penis then Xenotime fell hard on floor, then

Serena unleashed her moonpower chopping Xenotime

in half. Darien held Serena in her arms saying

"It's ok, everything is ok now". "Yes it's alright,

And it over" said Serena as they both fell down

Kissing and made love in the club.

THE END


End file.
